Triunfo
by Nocturnals
Summary: Ninguno de los dos toleraría que el otro bajara de nivel empujándose en una carrera loca por ganarse el respeto mutuo. / Feliz cumple, HinataWeasley789.


**Triunfo**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío._

_Para** HinataWeasley789** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, corazón!_

* * *

Hanabi se irguió en la banca VIP que soportaba su peso. Dicho objeto crujió en protesta cuando apretó sus dedos alrededor del grosor del mismo. Estaba ansiosa pero no lo dejaba ver en su semblante. Años de jugar al tenis le habían enseñado a prever los movimientos de sus oponentes en base a la tensión de sus músculos o ligeros movimientos. Sabía que Kiba podría verlo también de mantener la distancia necesaria. Pero él estaba contra las cuerdas con su oponente justo encima de él. Hanabi contuvo un jadeo cuando el moreno, finalmente, logró escapar del rincón.

La tenista frunció el cejo cuando una oleada de flashes la sacudieron y obstruyeron su usualmente precisa visión. Odiaba los fotógrafos, pero los soporto silenciosamente hasta que la seguridad se ocupo de ellos. Entonces ella se concentró en la pelea que se desarrollaba dentro del cuadrilátero.

¿Por qué había aceptado ir a verlo en vivo en su pelea de lucha? Todos los canales de chismes que se respetaran tendrían sus fotografías al día siguiente, o esa misma noche, y ella tendría que soportar ser acosada de nuevo. Odiaba ese maldito círculo. Kiba golpeó certeramente a su oponente, hasta entonces el campeón de la liga, y luego lo llevó a la lona donde lo oprimió con una llave que Hanabi ya conocía.

La tenista Hyuuga, famosa desde dos años atrás por su triunfo en el campeonato mundial femenino tras años de entrenamiento y profesionalidad en dicho deporte, tensó su musculatura femenina pero fuerte cuando el campeón lanzó al Inuzuka al otro lado del ring.

Lo que siguió fue bastante agresivo; puñetazos furibundos, llaves dolorosas, y ella tensa y nerviosa en su lugar sin poder hacer nada. Y contra toda probabilidad, cuando ella ya buscaba las palabras apropiadas para "consolar" a su novio con replicas y retos, él noqueó al campeón. Ella no podía creerlo. Le tomó un par de segundos, y aturdida por la ovación del público, ella observo sentada como su pareja, con el cinturón en manos levantado sobre su cabeza, le guiño un ojo. Ella sonrió y levanto el mentón con un claro mensaje; "Felicidades, pero no estoy impresionada".

Y horas más tarde, luego de la conmoción y que él fuera atendido medicamente por rutina, ellos salían rumbo a su hotel por caminos separados. Alguien podía seguirlos. Y luego, en la terraza de la habitación de ella, brindaron.

"Más te valía ganar" Le dijo ella, apretándole una magulladura con poca fuerza.

"¿Y si perdía? Aunque claro, eso no pasaría nunca" Respondió él, con una mueca de dolor ante el apretón en aumento de ella en sus pómulos morados.

"Bueno, la mejor tenista del mundo no puede salir con alguien que no esté a su nivel." Decretó.

Kiba se rió con burla y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, Hanabi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Hanabi, te faltan muchos centímetros para estar a mi nivel" La sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro.

Ella apartó la mano y alzó la barbilla, altiva. Kiba siguió sonriendo y chocó su copa contra la de ella en un brindis espontaneo.

"Por el deporte" Propuso él, ella negó.

"Ah, no. Por el triunfo." Repuso ella, competitiva y luego, parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, lo besó.

Después de todo, ambos eran triunfadores, de deportes distintos, con personalidades diferentes, pero un solo objetivo claro; ganar. Porque ninguno de los dos toleraría que el otro bajara de nivel empujándose en una carrera loca por ganarse el respeto mutuo.

Y hasta ahora, pensó Kiba, iban bien. Ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello. Iban muy bien.

* * *

Hola, primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer.

Esta historia va dirigida a Hinataweasley789 por su cumpleaños número dieciocho. ¡Ya sos mayor de edad, amor! Muchas felicidades y mis mejores deseos.

Nosotras hablamos sobre esto de forma superficial, la idea de Hanabi como tenista y de Kiba como un luchador. Bueno, no creo que esto pase de aquí y me costo un triunfo acabar este fic porque no podía unir las ideas, que eran tan abstractas. Además, esto viene con un dibujo adjunto como regalo. Lo subiré a deviant art y lo pondrè luego como portada. Un beso. Te quiero. Ojalá te guste.


End file.
